Vengeance
by cuzyolorite
Summary: What if Percy had died only moments after Kronos was stopped? What if the pact with the gods had only barely been forged? What happens when two new halfboods of the big three show up, and their simple quest turns out to be the quest of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Maura, Aidan, Annabeth, Pollux, Grover

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, and that sucks, but I do own this story and my two OCs._

**A/N: Hey, so this is my first story and I was pressured into it, but I hope whoever's reading it likes it.**

PROLOGUE

"So, what exactly am I doing here?" Maura asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief. Just what she needed, another school. As if moving wasn't hard enough. She'd grown up on the other side of the planet!

"You're here for your own safety," Her mother, Leike, said. "He said it was the only place for people like you." Maura's eyes narrowed.

"Just because I'm ADHD and dyslexic doesn't mean I'm—"

"That's not it." Leike snapped. She then shoved Maura in the strawberry field, with the looming tree seemingly guarding it. "Someone will meet you here, and they'll take you in. I hope you'll visit me soon enough." She paused before throwing a small rucksack at Maura and driving off.

Maura dug through it, seeing clean clothes, a hairbrush, toiletries, her favorite book, and…a dagger? _Am I living in a ghetto? Is it dangerous here? _She thought wildly, eyes wide with fear.

"Hi, Maura right?" She whipped around, dagger in hand. A handsome boy was behind her, hands up in surrender, wearing an orange shirt, jeans, and a crooked grin. He held out his pale hand and said, "I'm Pollux, nice to meet you. There's supposed to be another one coming around soon. I wonder if he's alright."

"Another one? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He didn't respond, just winked at her. Maura got more frustrated by the second, and almost heaved a sigh of relief when a second boy was shoved out a cab. Pollux smiled and greeted the boy, who looked just a bit shaken.

"Okay! We're all set." He made sure they had everything, which wasn't much, and then they proceeded through the strawberry field. What lay behind it was shocking. Maura saw kids dressed in Greek armor fighting, climbing a rock that shot out lava, chatting in a common area, all like normal kids.

"What's going on?" The other boy said, his voice low and husky. Pollux grinned; his arms open to show everything going on behind them.

"This," he paused for dramatic effect. "Is Camp Halfblood. Your new home."

**A/N: So there it is. The beginning to my little story. I know that you have no idea what's going on yet, but it's coming. I'm hoping that someone will like this so I know there is a reason to continue it. So, review if you like it or whatever it is you do on this website. No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Percy Jackson. Cue boos and sobs._

**A/N: So I decided that it would be better if I gave a little insight into what was going on before I decide whether to continue this or not. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

Pollux led Maura and the mysterious boy down through the camp. He showed them the common areas, the Big House, the training areas, and he finally came to a shroud.

"What's that?" Mystery boy asked. Pollux shook his head.

"We don't like to talk about it. It was for Percy Jackson. He was the hero that saved Olympus, but…damn Ethan Nakamura didn't save him in time." Pollux turned from the pair, emotion filling his voice. "I can't finish it here. Not even now. Maybe another day." With that, he touched the sea blue shroud one last time, then left.

As soon as they were out of that secluded area, it seemed like the grip of sadness washed over Pollux as his happy mood returned.

"This is where you will be sleeping for now." He said. He led them to an overcrowded room with sleeping bags and Doritos all over the floor. "Pardon the mess, it's the Hermes cabin. You'll be here until you're claimed."

"Whoa, back up." Maura said. "Isn't Hermes a Greek god? And claimed? Sassy boy, back me up." She turned to mystery man.

"Do you not know my name?" He asked. She blinked, clueless, at him in response. He rolled his eyes. "It's Aidan, and yes she's right. Care to explain Pollux?" Pollux's perfect smile seemed to falter.

"O...Okay…but Hermes is a god. Everyone here is a child of a god. It's called Camp Halfblood, not Camp Human. You'll be claimed soon enough, and by your godly parent." Maura and Aidan stared blankly at him. He grinned encouragingly, like it was just a normal thing for him to do. You know, Greek gods are real and one of them is your parent, wanna get some coffee? Or wine, or whatever the drink of the gods is.

Maura shook her head. "I need some food." Pollux smiled, and pointed to a long row of tables outside.

"There's the dining pavilion, and dinner's almost ready. Let's go!" He led the kids through to the tables. Maura went to sit down with a blonde girl that looked nice when Pollux yelled,

"Maura!" She held her hands up in defense. The blonde looked up at her, grey eyes smoldering with judgment. Maura winced, and Pollux said,

"That's the Athena table. Unless your mother is Athena, you cannot sit there." Maura rolled her eyes. That was a stupid rule. Back at home you could sit anywhere you wanted. Back at home, the Dutch breeze would be there to comfort her. She sighed, and went to move to another table.

"Pollux, you know what it's like to be a newcomer. Surely it won't be too much of a problem if she sits here just this once." Pollux looked perplexed, but he quickly nodded. Maura didn't know if she felt much more accepted, but she was shocked to see the blonde pat she seat next to her with a smile. She did, and said to the girl,

"Well, as you know by now, I'm Maura. Unclaimed, pretty new to this whole the gods are real thing." The blonde nodded.

"I'm Annabeth, I've been here a while. I am also a daughter of Athena, which you know already. And Maura, there's something Pollux hasn't told you yet. It's not just the gods that are real, but the monsters are too. The Furies, hellhounds, Cerberus, the centaurs…they're all real too." Maura felt her heart drop, and her fear build.

"So it's dangerous here?" Mother had known! Annabeth nodded. "And when do we get claimed?" She asked.

"Whenever your godly parent feels like it. Though it should be soon, because of the pact my boyfriend—" Annabeth shook her head. "But anyway, it will be soon."

"I sure hope so…" Maura murmured. She pushed away the food that had somehow appeared on her plate. Her appetite just seemed to have disappeared. This whole place was weird. The kids were, and the leaders were. She had yet to meet Chiron, whom Pollux had only mentioned. She got up, and looked for Aidan, wondering where he was sitting. There he was, sitting at a crowded table, elbows smacking a bunch of other kids as he was trying to eat.

"Aidan! C'mere, I gotta talk to you." She said. He nodded and got up and stood next to her.

"Actually, Maura, I have to talk to you two first." A white horse, well, half of him was a horse, walked up to them.

"Chiron?" Aidan gasped.

"Yes. Come with me now." He then turned to all of the campers. "A quest has come."

**A/N: Well, there you go. That's just some insight into what is going on. Hopefully you like it? I don't know. Give me some feedback, but NO FLAMES. Also, I know that Annabeth was a little out of character, but she has to be for the story to go on. Thanks for reading (:**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, unfortunately._

**A/N: Alright, here it comes! What's the quest going to be? Who's going on it? Who are Aidan and Maura's godly parents? And what happened to Percy? All answers to be revealed.**

CHAPTER TWO

Maura and Aidan stood, confused, beside Chiron. It had been quiet, but then there were gasps. The pair looked even more bewildered. Chiron's face came to a grin as he nodded in happiness.

"Well, Maura. It seems you've been claimed." He turned to everyone else. "Welcome, Maura Anderson, daughter of—"

"NO!" Came a scream. Maura jumped. It was Annabeth, and she looked devastated.

"Annabeth, please."

"NO! She's replacing Percy!"

"ANNABETH ENOUGH!" Chiron snapped. He then spoke over her quiet protests. "Campers welcome Maura Anderson, daughter of Poseidon." Maura turned to Aidan, and gasped when she saw what was over his head. It looked like a lightning bolt, and it was just floating there. Chiron smiled even bigger.

"And now welcome—"

"NO!" Annabeth shrieked again. "Not Thalia too!" She dropped to her knees, sobs overtaking her body. Nobody came to comfort her, but nobody looked very excited anymore either.

"And Aidan, son of Zeus." Chiron finished, all enthusiasm escaped from his voice. "You may unpack in your specific houses tonight. I will see you in the morning." He then galloped away, leaving the two alone in a crowded area with many questions and no answers.

It was around three in the morning. Maura was lashing around in her bed. She couldn't sleep. It was weird being so alone in such a big room. The house of Poseidon was big, but Zeus's was bigger. She wondered how Aidan felt, alone in the huge room. She sighed and left her house to clear her mind. At the lake she saw Annabeth sitting by it. Maura went to leave, but Annabeth cut her off.

"I'm sorry about tonight." She said. "I guess I kind of blew up." Maura was silent. "Ever since Percy died, nothing's been the same. It was two days after we defeated Kronos. He and I were on another quest, trying to save Jason and Leo, but…" She shook her head, sobs overtaking her once more.

"Their monster was too strong. We couldn't fight it off. Percy, he…he made the final sacrifice. He saved us. Thalia went mad with grief. She died just weeks after he did. And I'm all alone now." Maura put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I can completely understand why you were so upset today. I promise you, I won't replace Percy. Well, I'll try not to. I don't really know what he's like. I mean, he's my half brother, well…whatever. But I'll do my best." Annabeth smiled.

"Thanks, Maura." The two sat in silence by the lakeside, and it was the most comforting thing Maura had ever felt at Camp Halfblood yet.

"The prophecy awaits you." Chiron said as he led Aidan and Maura up to a room. A redhead was sitting there, waiting for them.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Dare. I'm the oracle." Aidan nodded, and Rachel proceeded. Her eyes went to a heavy green and she spoke like there were three of her in a trance. "I have a prophecy for you two:

_Silence shall fall across the land_

_ Five halfbloods alone will lend their hand_

_ No mortal without magic's aid_

_ Will get past Death's great barricade_

_ A hero lies in willing death_

_ And speaks the truth in their last breath."_

Maura shuddered. Speaks the truth in their last breath? Sounds pretty damn terrifying. Rachel shook her head, as if shaking off the trance she'd been in earlier.

Chiron continued the conversation. "Maura, you and Aidan are chosen on this quest alone, by your parents themselves. You may each chose one halfblood to accompany you. However, one will be my choice alone. I know this is not our usual way of doing things, but it is the will of the gods."

Maura and Aidan nodded. Maura already knew who she wanted to take on the quest, but she wasn't sure if they would agree to go. Aidan, on the other hand, had some thinking to do.

"Annabeth," Maura called. She had found the blonde by Percy's shroud. "I was wondering if you would come on the quest with me." Annabeth didn't speak for a minute.

"Yes." She murmured. "I'll come with you." Maura cracked a grin. She didn't like the way Annabeth had said it, but she knew that the Athena camper would hold to her promise.

Aidan scratched his head. He had no idea who to invite on the quest. He'd only met a couple people, and they'd all scampered off shouting 'We are not worthy'. Just because Zeus was his dad doesn't mean they have to be scared of him! Besides, hadn't another child of Zeus been here? Why all the fear?

He sudden sat up straight. He knew who to ask on the quest. "Pollux!" He said aloud before wandering off to find the boy. He knew that Maura was going to ask Annabeth, but who was Chiron going to choose? And would he like it?

**A/N: So there ya go! A quest with Maura, Annabeth, Aidan, Pollux annnnd…..you'll just have to wait and see! Until next time! R&R, and NO FLAMES. Mwah! xox**


End file.
